User talk:Kingdonfin
Welcome Hi, welcome to Custom Hero Factory Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kingdonfin page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hi Hey buddy! How are you doing? Congratualations on getting Evo 2.0! Yep. In fact, I just got Breez and Nitroblast yesterday! I'm yet to come up with any MOC ideas for them but I'm thinking of starting the first chapter of my HF story. It will be in stop motion, very much like Scotttjt's I hope. Have you seen my latest video? It features some new MOCs at the start and is a review of Breez 2.0 that you might be interested in. :P Ullo`z KD I deleted the blog. BTW, if you want something to be deleted in the future, you may want to put Template:Delete on the page. It is easier to see for an admin if a page has it on top. VNT ~ Talk to me! 09:16, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Admin Voting Don't forget to vote on both issues in the final round of Administration voting! Go Now!!! King Joe CHFW B'crat, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 21:09, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! Sorry for the late welcome, KDF. Sincerely, [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Makuta|'at the']] [[User:Starscream7|'Dark side of the Moon']] 00:38, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, back than, the Wiki was dead. I was pretty clueless with templates, so I edited a lot, and didn't really welcome people. Nowadays, I'm sort of like an assistant to King Joe almost. Welcoming users, categorizing articles. Stuff like that. Yet I'm sorry I never really welcomed you. Now ... WELCOME! ' Sincerely, [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord]] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Makuta|'at the']] [[User:Starscream7|'Dark side of the Moon']] 00:43, October 18, 2011 (UTC) LOL, I've been thinking about that ... but do you know how? :P [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Makuta|'at the']] [[User:Starscream7|'Dark side of the Moon']] 00:47, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Your history with bionicle characters are really cool, but Lhikan are dead or not? --Tahu TKP 01:08, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:666 pages True... except we've just hit 669 pages. :P [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] Sure, absolutely no problem! I'll see what I can do tomorrow when I get back from work. (By which I mean volunteering in a museum for my DofE. It just sounds cooler if I say ''"work".) :D [[User:Matoro1|'''Bob]][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] No probs. Hey, have you seen my newest blog post? [[User:Matoro1|'Bob]][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] How was your first day back at school? >:D [[User:Matoro1|'Bob]][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] (''I know, I'm so evil!) Anyway, yikes. I have a Higher History NAB next Friday. Good luck in that exam. :P [[User:Matoro1|'''Bob]][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] Good for you, I'm in school right up until the 23rd XD I won't be greatly active for a good long while, unfortunately. D: Still, I have to read Wrongly Convicted. I keep having to put it off because of homework, but, now it's the weekend, I'll give it a read. :P [[User:Matoro1|'Bob]][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] hi. hi. just wanted to say hi. thats it. just wanted to say hi. talk page, why are you boring? thats it, THATS IT! I SUMMON THE METEORS!!!!!!!!!! so,hi. Extrablu106 16:13, October 18, 2011 (UTC) hey. extrablu106 here to say can I edit your hero factory: wrongly convicted story? Moving Bionicle pages , A vote has been passed saying that all Bionicle related pages are to be moved to the Hero Factory Crossover Wiki. I will give you a week to move the pages yourself, then they will be moved by me. DOWN WITH POOR GRAMMAR! [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid]] 06:31, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: If you mean adding those things to the crossover wiki, then I can't help too much; that's King Joe's wiki. I'll ask him if I can copy our templates. DOWN WITH POOR GRAMMAR! [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 04:36, January 27, 2012 (UTC)